


Is my butt that interesting?

by Miizurichan



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge: NoiAo [8]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba and Noiz's self proclaimed potty mouths, M/M, Rimming, communication usually works better than silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has been staring at Aoba's butt for quite some time, wanting to ask something, but he's afraid Aoba will be disgusted by it or laugh at him. Little does he know that Aoba will be a quivering mess by the time they're done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is my butt that interesting?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, there's nothing wrong with checking out your own damn partner. and I can fully understand why people would oppose to rimming, that's why I believe it's fully plausible that Noiz thought Aoba would never let him rim him. And yeah, the Aoba I picture, regardless of the actual one, has thighs. sue me. I like thighs, and I like butt. Men with a bit more than a flat bony butt are great, honestly. If you don't like mentions of thights and butts, get away now, thanks.

It never bothered Aoba that Noiz looked at him; he looked over Noiz just as much. He would not say it bothered him, but now it puzzled him how much Noiz looked at him. Or rather, how much Noiz was staring at his butt. He liked that he and his body was pleasing for Noiz, but he could not help but think that there was something he wanted to ask. He could not help but wonder just what that could be, as he did not seem to want to talk about it. 

For Aoba it was obvious that Noiz thought it was something that could be considered embarrassing, but there was no way Aoba would just let it slide. He did not want to force it out of Noiz, but he was going to dig until he got it his way. With that in mind, Aoba started to plan his approach to this. 

It did not have as much planning in it as Aoba thought it would. He knew Noiz was a quite simple man most of the time. Whatever it was, Aoba did not think it could be that bad. The worst thing he could imagine was Noiz telling him his butt was either too small or too big. While thinking, Aoba was pacing around the house with Ren at his heels. He stopped in front of the bedroom door as he walked down the hallway. At first, he could not decide if he should walk inside and get ready there since it was only a short amount of time until Noiz came home from work, or if he should continue pacing and meet Noiz at the door. After pondering on it for a bit, he decided to wait in the bedroom. There was nothing wrong with the sofa in the living room; he just found it easier to talk in bed. 

Ten minutes later Aoba had his favourite hoodie and his favourite slacks on. He could hear the car come up the driveway as he turned over to face the door. He heard the door open and shut softly. “I’m home… Aoba?” Noiz took off his shoes and walked to the living room. Hearing no reply from Aoba, he walked toward the bedroom and hoped to find him there. 

When he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, he was met with the smiling face of Aoba. “So you were here, why didn’t you reply?” Noiz walked over to the bed and flopped down behind Aoba on it. “I didn’t reply because I wanted you to come here without me having to move.” Aoba rolled over and smiled widely. “It was also so that you can’t escape.” Aoba could not help but laugh at Noiz’s facial expression. He put his leg over Noiz’s waist and hummed a bit. “Escape from what?” Noiz put his arm over Aoba’s waist and looked at him. “You’ve been staring at my butt for like a week now. I do not mind, it just seems like you really want to ask something. So, just ask me.” Aoba watched as Noiz huffed and wrinkled his nose a bit. “You’ll probably not like it though.” Aoba rolled his eyes and shifted closer to his younger boyfriend. “You don’t know that, so just ask.” After letting out a groan, Noiz spilled the beans and Aoba honestly did not know if he should laugh or get pissed. “You want to rim me, and you thought I’d be disgusted? Do you even know me at all?” Aoba could not hold back a smile as he pulled gently on Noiz’s cheeks. “Well, it means I’m licking your anus so yeah, I thought you’d at least need a bit time to think about it.” He puffed out his cheeks in effort to get Aoba’s hands away from his cheeks. “Well, I don’t. I want to do it. On one condition, I have my butt up in the air.” Aoba figured it would be embarrassing to be on top of Noiz, as he most certainly would be able to see his face then.

He did not mind showing his face, that was not really the problem. The problem was that it was a new thing and Aoba knew that he had a tendency to be a bit loud when it was something new and very pleasurable. His face would also be red as a tomato and that was not really the most attractive thing. 

Aoba did not need a lot of time to get his clothes off. Therefore, while Noiz was getting his clothes off, Aoba went to the bathroom to clean himself up. It was not exactly the first time he had cleaned himself back there and he was somewhat used to the feeling, even if he did not like it. Truthfully, Aoba was glad he did not need to worry about cleaning out both lube and semen next time he went to the toilet. 

When Aoba came back to the bedroom, Noiz was sitting on the bed on his knees. He instantly noticed the perfectly positioned pillows and could not keep away the blush that made its way onto his face. “Just so you know, I’m not kissing you again until you’ve scrubbed your mouth clean. I really don’t want to… taste my own ass from your mouth.” Climbing onto the bed with an already beet red face and a potty mouth, Aoba could only imagine it looked stupidly hilarious. Aoba was glad Noiz did not laugh though. “Wouldn’t really expect you to want that, so that’s fine. As long as I get some kisses before bed.” Noiz looked kind of like an excited puppy waiting for a new treat, so it was impossible for Aoba to say no to him. He leaned close and kissed him softly, then again. “Of course you’ll have kisses before bed.” Aoba smiled and looked over at the pillows, he could already feel the shyness creeping up his spine but he was determined not to let that ruin this. Aoba gave Noiz one last look before he turned to the pillows, bent over them and hugged them to his chest. “I feel so exposed right now and it’s ridiculous.” The only answer he got was a hum and two warm hands came to rest on his bum. 

Noiz let his hands wander from Aoba’s round, cute butt to his back. He stroked up along his spine and down along his spine slowly. Noiz had always loved Aoba’s thighs, they were not big, but they were not small either. To put it simply, Noiz would call them perfect. Especially with the way they were quivering lightly with anticipation now. 

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to each butt cheek before he spread the soft flesh to expose that little twitching hole. He rubbed Aoba’s butt cheeks softly as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his entrance. It twitched against his touch and Noiz could hear the poorly hidden gasp from Aoba. Noiz knew from experience that that gasp was a signal for him to continue, and he did not need to be told twice. 

The more Noiz kissed, the louder Aoba moaned. He could not help it at all. His legs were quivering from the kisses and his dick was leaking a bit as well, but it was nothing against what was coming. When Noiz started licking and flicking his tongue over his entrance, Aoba was a goner. Pleasure was shooting up his spine with every touch and he had to bury his face in the pillow to try to lower his sounds. His back arched on instinct and his toes curled as his thighs and stomach tensed. His hips pushed back on instinct as he came and he shivered all over. 

The moment Noiz pulled back, Aoba flopped down against the bed, panting heavily. “Why… haven’t we done this sooner?” Noiz chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss Aoba’s cheek. “I don’t know. You just rest while I go find a cloth for you and brush my teeth.” Noiz smiled softly and put the duvets over the very tired Aoba. “Mhm, can’t promise I won’t fall asleep though.” Aoba managed a tired smile and Noiz chuckled. “Don’t worry about that. Love you.” Noiz started walking toward the bathroom door as he heard a yawn and got a ‘Love you’ back. Right at this moment, Noiz did not even see why he bothered to be so scared of what Aoba would think. Talking about it sure was a lot better than staring. Nothing came out of staring.


End file.
